How Bra Shopping Got Complicated
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Rock is asked to do a favor for Taylor during one of their shopping trips down at Wal-Mart, and it all leads to a problem down at the dressing rooms from Taylor. How could things get a little worse for the two? Rock/Taylor one-shot. Rated T for safety.


**"How Bra Shopping Got Complicated"  
**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Taylor x Rock**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of the characters from the show. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, since I'm on such a writing spree as of late thanks to Ridonculous Race, I'd figured I'd do another Taylor/Rock fic for all. I think I'll call them Rocklor or Tayrock (either way, you decide). Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

It looked fresh inside a Toronto Wal-Mart. The atmosphere looked fresh and smelled fresh, bringing in that nice pine cone smell. Most places that had that fresh pine-cone smell, such as antique shops or hobby shops. Just one hint of that and anyone could feel like they're in the outdoors.

For Rock, it was just an unusual day for him. In a Saturday like this, he would have preferred practicing his guitar playing vocals with his buddy Spud down at his garage. He had one day of making it big with his band Devil Frog. He hoped one day that his band would be swarming with girls, selling out stadiums, making hit records, doing a bit of dope, and being busted for some kind of offense Rock didn't commit.

But this day was totally different. He was out with his new-found girlfriend Taylor. She looked stunning, beautiful, hot and curvy as ever. Of course, it was such a surprise that her trophy wife of a mother, Kelly, had put them together since Kelly's mom knew Rock's mom back from high school. Taylor knew it was gonna be a bad mistake from here having to be paired up with a metalheaded slimeball who causes more trouble than an up-and-down stock market. But as surprising as this was, Taylor and Rock actually hit it off very well.

For starters, Rock agreed to go shopping with her girlfriend, mostly since her friends were too busy with some other stuff. First, she wanted to try on new clothes, than catch a huge bite to eat down at the mall's food court, and if she felt like it, go down to the local movieplex where that new romantic comedy was playing. It wasn't Rock's type of genre since he was mostly an action/horror movie buff, but it was Taylor's treat so he had to comply.

The shopping part proved a lot different as Rock and Taylor made their way inside.

"Mmmmmm, that really smells good!" Rock said, smelling the fresh air.

"I know, I think I wore the right perfume." Taylor nodded.

"No, I mean they're cooking fries over at the McDonalds section." Rock gestured over to the small McDonalds inside the Wal-Mart.

"Rock, we don't have time for McDonalds!" Taylor exclaimed. "Besides, I hate their fries, they sound so stale and unsalty. It's bad for my figure."

"I think they're okay," Rock shrugged. "Have you ever dipped them inside a chocolate milkshake? They sound so good!"

"Makes me want to hurl," Taylor cringed. "For a second, can you not think about food and focus on what were doing for once? I need you to help me try on new clothes."

"Booooooring." The metalhead groaned.

"I'll be trying on the bras." Taylor smirked sensually at him.

Suddenly, that statement from her actually brought out some interest in Rock. This little shopping trip totally became interesting.

"What are we waiting for, babe? Let's get to it!" Rock exclaimed.

Quickly, Rock managed to grab Taylor's hand as they rushed right through the aisle, searching for the women's clothing section.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Taylor had approached the women's fitting rooms. Looking patiently, she turned to Rock.

"Rock? Are you coming?" Taylor groaned.

"Just a sec!" Rock nodded and groaned.

Apparently, the metal-head was busy carrying a giant pile worth of sexy bras. It weighed much more than a ton. Like the equivalent of three kids or perhaps 20 Colecovision AC adapters. Heck, it was almost like the equivalent of a 400-pound pig! Yet, Rock's muscles was enough to withstand the weight of the bras, only barely.

"Did you have to gather every single bra in the store?!" Rock replied. "It's like I'm carrying an entire school bus!"

"Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do," Taylor responded. "Now, I'm just gonna choose between two bras a-piece. And Rock, I want you to tell me if I look pretty in that bra or not. If not, I understand and I'll choose another one. Sounds simple?"

"Only if it'll make my arms rest." Rock said, wearing his arms out.

"Fine," Taylor replied. "Hand me the lacy yellow bra please."

"Got it." The metalhead nodded as he gave her what she said.

Taking the yellow bra off her hands, Taylor went to the dressing room and started changing.

Finally, it gave Rock time to rest out a little after carrying those huge ball of bras. Mostly, half of the bras were nearly half-gone from the rack. Rock could envision a little uproar going on in the store, all because the women were finding out where half of the bras were. But Rock didn't look too worried to begin with.

So far, there was nothing much for Rock to do. All except sleep it out until Taylor was finished on what bra she wanted. Luckily, he decided to sleep it out anyway.

Right now, Rock was dreaming of being surrounded by girls around in the bed wearing sexy, skimpy lingerie. And every single one of those girls all wanted a piece of rockstar himself. Although his good friend Spud wasn't included, he knew he was dreaming about the same thing. Every one of those girls Rock dreamed of consisted of Taylor, her hot mom Kelly, cheerleaders, porn stars, strippers, and hot busty housewives. It was a rockstar's dream.

"Whoa whoa, ladies, no need to fret," Rock said in his sleep. "There's enough Rock to go around!"

"Rock, are there girls talking to you?!" Taylor replied inside the dressing room.

Suddenly, his dream ended right away as Rock woke up and responded to his girlfriend.

"Um no, babe!" Rock exclaimed. "I was just dreaming, that's all. There are no women around here hitting on my body whatsoever!"

"There better not be one..." Taylor muttered.

"Taylor, I'm telling you, it's all me and nothing else." The metalhead said truthfully.

"Good, I'm done anyway." She pointed out. "Okay, tell me what you think of this."

"All right." He nodded.

Just like that, Taylor came out of the dressing room with a yellow bra on her chest.

Seeing her, Rock's heart became shooting out of a cannon. His heart nearly began beating out of his chest like a cartoon wolf dressed in a slick mobster suit. Just looking at her like that, Rock could feel like howling. Taylor looked smoking hot and tasty just with that bra on. The very same bra that can often be displayed at a Victoria's Secret. Taylor was begging to get Rock's opinion on this.

"So what do you think?" She asked him.

"You look hot!" Rock exclaimed.

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so." Taylor smirked. "Am I hotter than all of the girls you gawk at so much?"

"Totally, babe." The metalhead nodded. "If you had yourself cloned, I'd have all of you!"

"I agree." Taylor nodded. "Now hand me another bra."

With a smirk, Rock tossed her another bra. This time it was white, yet once again lacy. With the bra in hand, Taylor went back to the dressing room.

As much fun as this was, Rock grew bored. Just having to sit here in the chair all day long would make him sore around the rear. It was worth it that he would be seeing Taylor with her bra on, but it wasn't worth it on the other side because sitting on a chair so long would make him fall asleep. And Rock was this close to falling asleep on the chair. All he needed was a pillow and blanket and he'd be off to dreamland.

But before he could close his eyes, Rock heard Taylor talk to him from the dressing room.

"Hey Rock, can you help me out here! My bra's a bit stuck!"

"Um, are you sure?" Rock raised an eyebrow. "Not that I want to see you topless yet."

"You won't see me topless, okay? I just want you to help me snap off my bra, that's all." Taylor insisted.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" Rock exclaimed.

Suddenly, he busted in the dressing room, scaring Taylor a bit.

"You didn't have to frickin' do that, you know?" Taylor panted.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but do that! It's my job to help out a babe in distress!" Rock said, hesistating a bit.

"Oh blah blah blah, just help me get this bra off." She bragged a little.

Cracking his knuckles, Rock managed to get his hands around the back of Taylor's bra and tried unclipping it.

But yet, there was a problem. One of the strings from the fabric had gotten caught in the strap. Yet it didn't bother Rock none. It was only one string that was caught. What one little problem can one string do? Anyway, Rock managed to carefully place his fingers on the single strand of string and got over the clip.

But unfortunately, the string snapped back to the clip, not getting the bra completely off.

"Oh crap!" Rock exclaimed.

"Calm down, Rock!" Taylor exclaimed back. "Be careful!"

"I'm trying to be careful, babe!" He cried out. "But you keep moving a bit around the place."

"I was not moving, I was staying still like always!" Taylor nagged at him.

"Okay, whatever you say!" Rock exclaimed. "Just stay still and let me handle this."

Right as Rock was busy with Taylor, one of the security workers from the store (who looked just like Kevin James) walked by the dressing room as he overheard their conversation. Apparently, what he heard next really sounded quite shocking to him.

"Not so fast!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Sorry, babe. I'll try to go easy on you." Rock replied.

"Well, that's not easy, it's still way too hard!" She whined.

"Damn Taylor, what do you want me to do now?" He whined as well.

"Go easy!" Taylor groaned. "And don't bump me!"

The cop sent his ear closer to the door, feeling a bit uncomfortable by Rock and Taylor's 'interesting' conversation. Almost sounded like they were having sex at first. But maybe that's just him. Or was it?

"It's just one little string dangling!" Taylor cried out. "Just pull it out slowly!"

"I'm trying to, but it just keeps pulling back!" Rock responded.

"What's harder than trying to pull back?!" She sighed.

"I'm telling ya Taylor, it's not letting me!" Rock groaned grimly. "This little S.O.B.'s tough as nails!"

"It's always 'push in' and 'pull out'!" Taylor groaned as well. "What's your problem, Rock?"

"I KEEP BUMPING YOU, TAYLOR!" Rock shouted. "IF YOU HOLD STILL FOR JUST ONE FRICKIN' MOMENT WITHOUT MOVING, I'D PULL IT OUT!"

Knowing that the cop heard enough sensual talk, he decided to barge in on them.

"Okay, freeze!" The cop shouted.

"YAAH!" The twosome yelped.

But much to the Cop's surprise, he saw Rock trying to get Taylor's bra off from behind. Apparently, it was clear that they weren't doing it in one of the fitting rooms, even though it sounded like Rock and Taylor were actually having sex. Boy, was his mind paying tricks on him.

Feeling embarrassed by this situation, Rock tried to cover the whole thing up.

"Oh, hey, sir." Rock smirked a little. "This isn't what it looks like! I was trying to get Taylor's bra off."

The cop looked a little red-faced to be honest. Seeing this, he regretted everything that just happened.

"Ah damn, and here I thought the kids were having sex in the dressing rooms again." The cop sighed, as he turned to the pairing. "You kids keep on doing what you're doing. I'm gonna go dip my face in the fryer now."

"All right." The twosome nodded.

After the cop left with such confused shame, Taylor looked at Rock and let out a shameful groan.

"That's the last time I'm letting you go bra shopping with me..." She sighed.

"Agreed." The metalhead nodded in unison.

Deep down, maybe it was a bad idea for Rock to come along shopping with Taylor all along. Maybe deep down, they could remind each other next time for sure.

* * *

 **Well, this took me a while, but at least I pulled it off nicely. Yes, I had no idea on what Taylor and Rock could do, so I figured out some bra-shopping would do the trick. Too bad it didn't end well for sure.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated, fanboys! Until once again, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! Now time for some Ridonculous Race!  
**

 ***runs to nearest TV and turns it on to RR on DVR***


End file.
